Ein Glas Wasser 2
by Godley
Summary: Der zweite Teil und zugleich Abschluss.


Die Fortsetzung zu „Ein Glas Wasser"

2012 hatte ich bereits ein paar Absätze zusammen, habe aber nie weitergeschrieben. Somit blieb die Fortsetzung unvollständig und damit unveröffentlicht. Nachdem mir aber die Datei nach einem Start meines Uralt PC´s aufgefallen ist habe ich mich doch noch in den letzten Tagen entschlossen sie fertig zu schreiben und damit zu einem Ende zu kommen, obwohl ich mit dem Franchise eigentlich keine Verbindung mehr habe.

Erzählt dieses Mal aus Camerons POV. Erste Person deshalb weil es mal ein bisschen Abwechslung ist, dritte Person Vergangenheitsform schreibt doch jeder

"Warum hast du das getan? Ich verstehe es nicht." Sage ich und blinzle langsam. Ich versuche für John menschlicher zu wirken. Dadurch entspannt er sich und ist direkter.

Er sagt nur: „Darum." Dann nähert er sich mir und fängt an mich zu berühren. Normalerweise verstehe ich seine Handlungen, allerdings komme ich hier zu keiner logischen Schlussfolgerung. Ich bin nicht beschädigt, es gibt keinen Grund mich so genau zu begutachten. Um ihn nicht zu verärgern frage ich nicht was er vorhat. Ich entscheide mich es vorerst über mich ergehen zu lassen und abzuwarten. Dabei beobachte ich ihn genau.

Überraschenderweise gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als er sich wieder von mir entfernt sieht er mich nur auffordernd an, er erwartet eine Reaktion. Mir wird klar, dass er für mich – wie die Menschen sagen – romantische Gefühle entwickelt hat. Meine Beobachtungen haben mir schon länger eine gewisse Zuneigung seinerseits angezeigt. Sein ganzes Handeln mir gegenüber beruht darauf, aber seine Gefühle für mich machen ihn auch ineffizient, diese Tatsache muss ich später genauer analysieren. Selbst mein abweisendes Verhalten in den letzten Wochen konnte diese Entwicklung nicht abwenden.

Ich drehe mich um sage: „Danke, dass du es mir erklärt hast." John legt noch seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

Ich habe versagt – ich kalkuliere eine neue Taktik: „Zuneigung zeigen" ist als neuer Parameter gesetzt.

Er wünscht mir noch eine Gute Nacht, obwohl er weiß, dass ich nie schlafe. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine und wünsche ihm auch eine gute Nacht. Aktiv Körperkontakt suchen: Meine erste Handlung die meiner neuen Taktik entspricht.

John zieht seine Hand weg und geht auf sein Zimmer. Ich höre wie er die Tür zuzieht.

Ich analysiere die letzten Minuten. Für mich lange 30 Sekunden brauche ich für die Entscheidungsfindung. John ist vermutlich traurig und verwirrt. Meine Gesellschaft ist erforderlich.

Ich gehe die Stufen nach oben und klopfe an seine Tür. Er steht vom Boden auf, ich kann die Dielen knarzen hören. „John, darf ich reinkommen?" sage ich und merke, dass langsam die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wird und John von der Tür weggeht.

Ich trete ein und schließe die Tür hinter mir, John sitzt inzwischen auf seinem Bett. Gesagt hat er bis jetzt nichts. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und lege meine rechte Hand auf seinen linken Oberschenkel. Erst jetzt sieht er vom Boden auf und kann mir ins Gesicht sehen.

Er ist sichtlich verärgert und atmet tief durch bevor er fragt: „Warum bist du hier?"

„Es kommt mir richtig vor."

„Kommt es das?"

„Ja. Außerdem möchte ich wissen was du unten in der Küche für mich gefühlt hast."

„Das weißt du doch längst. Du weißt was mich betrifft doch immer alles schon bevor ich es selbst weiß, außerdem bin ich ein Mensch und keine Maschine wie du, ich habe Gefühle, im Gegensatz…"

Er versucht noch etwas zu sagen. Doch meine Umarmung lässt ihn verstummen. In den ersten 6 Sekunden ist er noch ganz verkrampft in meinen Armen, doch dann erwidert er die Geste und legt seine Hände auch um meinen Rücken. Ich messe seine Körpertemperatur im Normbereich sowie seinen erhöhten Puls. Er beginnt leicht mit den Händen zu zittern. Aufgrund dessen beginne ich langsam mit meiner Hand über seinen Hinterkopf zu streichen. Danach flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr: „Ist schon OK." Meine beruhigenden Worte zeigen Wirkung. Er hört auf zu zittern und streicht meinen Rücken auf und ab.

Ich löse die Umarmung und sehe John in die Augen. Ich muss meine Ausdrucksweise so wählen, dass John sie auch in seiner jetzigen Verfassung zielführend verarbeiten kann.

„Nur weil du für mich Gefühle entwickelt hast musst du dich nicht schämen oder Angst haben. Ich bin zwar kein Mensch, aber das heißt nicht automatisch, dass ich dich deswegen nicht verstehen kann. Wir wohnen nun schon länger zusammen und inzwischen haben wir ein Vertrauensverhältnis entwickelt, dass uns beide verändert hat. Dein Schutz ist mein oberstes Missionsziel, daher werde ich dich nicht verlassen, was aber nicht heißt, dass wir unsere derzeitige Beziehung auch so fortführen müssen wie sie jetzt ist. Wir können uns näher sein wenn du es willst. Ich bin dafür bereit."

John sieht mich etwas irritiert an.

„Du hast noch nie so viel auf einmal gesagt." Sagt er trockener als sein Gemütszustand eigentlich erwarten lässt. Er hat aber nicht Unrecht. In der Tat ist mein Sprachgebrauch sehr kurz und sachlich gehalten. Zumindest war er das bis jetzt.

Er steht auf und geht zur Tür. Vermutlich will er, dass ich gehe damit er nachdenken kann.

Plötzlich bleibt er stehen und ich höre ihm leise zu sich selbst sagen. „Oder?"

Er dreht sich ruckartig wieder um und zieht mich an meiner Jacke von der Bettkante auf der ich sitze zu sich hoch.

Ich bin überrascht, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Und mit dem Kuss den er mir jetzt gibt auch nicht.

Ich reagiere sofort der Situation angemessen und erwidere den Kuss. Als John langsam wieder den Kuss löst und beginnt meine Jacke zu öffnen sagt er nichts zu mir. Ich lasse ihn trotzdem gewähren.

John nimmt mir die Jacke ab und ich ziehe meine Stiefel aus.

Er legt meine Jacke ordentlich über seinen Bürostuhl bevor er mich auf sein Bett hebt und sich über mich legt.

Währenddessen werden mir viele Verhaltensvorschläge von meinem Infiltrationsprogramm in meinem HUD angezeigt.

Ich verwerfe sie alle und überlasse John die Kontrolle. Für das was jetzt kommt wäre jeder gewählte Infiltrationsmodus unangemessen und würde auf John nur verstörend wirken.

Der nächste Morgen.

Ich lasse schon seitdem John eingeschlafen ist die Aufzeichnungen der vergangenen Stunden bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt analysieren. Gewisse Momente sehe ich mir immer wieder an, sie haben eine sehr intensive Wirkung auf mich.

John wacht auf und sieht mich verschlafen an. „Guten Morgen", sagt er etwas unsicher. Er sieht mir nur sehr kurz in die Augen bevor er auf die Decke starrt.

„Guten Morgen" Erwidere ich. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite um ihn anzusehen, doch er sieht weiterhin auf die Decke.

Als er 30 Sekunden nichts sagt sage ich etwas: „Du hast letzte Nacht nichts falsch gemacht. Ich bin bei 100 %."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sagt er etwas nachdenklich.

„Ich schon, ich war dabei." John lacht. War das lustig? Ich analysiere das später. Er macht wieder ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Mum killt mich und dich schmilzt sie ein wenn sie das herausfindet."

„Unwahrscheinlich. Sie wird sich damit arrangieren müssen. Du bist für sie der einzige Grund weiterzumachen. Weiter zu kämpfen. Gegen Skynet. Wenn du es willst und ihr das sagst hat sie keine andere Möglichkeit als nachzugeben."

„JOHN! FRÜHSTÜCK!" Höre ich Sarah in dem Augenblick schreien.

John dreht sich langsam zu mir, sieht mir in die Augen und sagt voll Überzeugung: „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß und ich bin für dich da wenn du mich brauchst." Antworte ich ehrlich.

Er sagt nichts, aber ich glaube er ist enttäuscht.

„Immer." Setze ich nach und küsse ihn. Ich hoffe er versteht, dass ich nie seine Gefühle so erwidern kann wie er es gerne hätte.

Er steht auf und zieht sich an. Er hat sich bereits zur Tür gedreht als er kühl sagt: „Zieh dich jetzt an und geh in dein Zimmer, falls Mum hochkommt. Wir reden mit ihr ein anderes Mal über alles. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute."

Wortlos befolge ich seine Anweisungen.


End file.
